Always And Forever
by NinaA San
Summary: Suite de "The Originals" / La Nouvelle Orléans désormais plus divisée que jamais, la famille Originelle se retrouve à faire face à de nouveaux meurtres et de signes plus mystérieux les uns que les autre. Bientôt, une certitude va se dégager de toutes ces séries : quelque chose s'est échappé de l'Autre Côté, et les Ancêtres veulent le récupérer par tous les moyens... MFOW/HMDP.


**Mot de l'auteur :** Coucou c'est moi ! Oui, moi, qui ne suis pas encore morte entre la tonne de travail et d'études que je dois me farcir en plus de mes quinze-mille projets d'histoire inachevé. Une minute de silence, s'il-vous-plait...

* * *

 **'**

 **Always and Forever**

 **Chapitre 1 :** « **Beautiful Mistake** » ( _« Belle erreur »)_

 **'**

 **'**

Marcus se pencha un peu plus en avant, la queue dans la main. Une ride de concentration barrait son front tandis que ses yeux sombres sondaient le tapis vert du billard. Avec la précision du professionnel, il posa la queue sur son pouce et tira. La boule blanche fusa, tapa une bande avant de repartir cogner sa consœur noire. A sa plus grande frustration, la boule noir s'arrêta à même pas deux millimètres du trou. Marcus se redressa en grognant, et pour se donner une contenance, attrapa son verre de bourbon dans lequel il trempa les lèvres.

\- Oh, c'est adorable de me laisser gagner, minauda Oliver en passant derrière lui.

Le jeune hybride laissa trainer sa main sur ses hanches avant de lui prendre la queue des mains, un air amusé sur le visage. Si le bar n'était pas aussi rempli de monde, Marcus l'aurait volontiers plaqué sur la table de billard pour lui rappeler deux-trois notions de respects. Cependant, comme tout bon samedi soir, le bar du petit village était bondé. Depuis presque un mois qu'ils s'étaient installés dans le ridicule village de Fossmork, c'était la première fois qu'ils sortaient le soir. Marcus avait à chaque fois veillé à leur discrétion. Les courses leur étaient livrées directement sur le pas de la porte et ils satisfaisaient leur besoins en sang grâce aux généreux livreurs. Marcus avait été étonné de la rapidité avec laquelle Oliver avait appris à se servir de l'hypnose, même s'il ne la maitrisait pas encore complètement.

Aujourd'hui marquait leur première sortie officielle. Marcus avait choisis de les garder éloignés un instant de la population, du moins le temps qu'Oliver réussisse à pouvoir contrôler sa faim. Ce n'était pas encore totalement ça, Marcus le voyait lorgner de temps en temps sur les jugulaires, mais au moins il n'avait agressés personne. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle ils étaient présents ce soir. Oliver devait pouvoir se contrôler en public, mais aussi il devenait un allié utile pour leurs recherches.

\- Une gorgée que je la mets, paria Oliver en désignant la boule noire.

L'hybride originel leva un sourcil. La conversation pourrait paraitre anodine pour leur entourage, mais Marcus n'était pas dupe. Depuis sa transformation, Oliver ne rêvait que d'une chose : planter ses jolies petites dents de bébé vampire dans sa gorge.

\- C'est ça, ouais, fit Marcus tandis que ses yeux étudiaient la foule de clients du soir.

Son regard sombre tomba sur celui de son compagnon un peu trop sûr de lui.

\- Tant que tu y es, tu pourrais aussi parier que tu seras celui qui me prendra ce soir, railla l'hybride.

Le plus jeune lui offrit un sourire tout en dents.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Dans les deux cas, ça n'arrivera jamais, assura Marcus.

\- Je suis doué au billard, souligna Oliver.

\- Mensonges. Theodore n'est pas là pour corriger tes trajectoire lamentable, rétorqua Marcus en vidant son verre cul-sec.

\- Très bien, je parie les deux, s'enflamma Oliver.

Marcus le fixa un instant, pensif. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Nouvelle Orléans, Oliver avait commencé à prendre un peu d'assurance. Pas énormément, mais il progressait assez pour surprendre Marcus. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, car au fond, il restait toujours maladroit et sa langue fourchait toujours autant, au plus grand bonheur de l'hybride qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de le taquiner. Voyager avait en quelque sorte ouvert Oliver au monde. Loin de son bar, de sa ville natale qu'il n'avait jamais quitté, il avait commencé à mûrir assez pour ne plus avoir l'air d'un gamin perdu. Marcus hocha la tête et fit signe au barman de lui servir un autre verre.

\- Très bien, tenu. Mais si tu perds, il faudra que je trouve un châtiment à la hauteur de ton audace.

\- Ça ne te vas pas de te la jouer Christian Grey, se moqua Oliver.

Marcus roula des yeux pour masquer le fait qu'il n'avait pas saisit la référence - comme souvent d'ailleurs. Il regarda Oliver étudier le tapis vert, tourner autour comme un prédateur, ses yeux sondant les angles à la recherche du tir parfait. Marcus fut prit d'un instant de doute. C'était qu'il pouvait réussir, le petit enfoiré...

Un serveur lui amena son verre. Marcus s'en saisit et contourna la table de billard à son tour, laissant sa main libre trainer sur les bandes. Du coin de l'œil, Oliver le regarda faire son manège jusqu'à ce qu'il se plante derrière lui. La bouche de Marcus se posa sur sa nuque, légèrement tandis qu'il appuyait ses hanches contre celles de son compagnon. Immédiatement, l'odeur du désir satura son nez, et il comprit qu'il avait réussi son petit effet.

Ayant compris son manège, Oliver s'humecta la lèvre inférieure en prenant une grande inspiration.

\- Calme tes ardeurs. Nous sommes en public, Marcus.

\- Un seul tir, petit loup, murmura Marcus à son oreille. Ne le rates pas, ce serait trop dommage...

Oliver soupira une nouvelle fois et s'appuya à lui, les yeux brillant de malice. Leurs lèvres étaient si proches que Marcus cru qu'Oliver allait l'embrasser. Seulement, ce fut autre chose qui se produisit.

\- Dis-moi... commença Oliver en faisant tourner la queue dans sa main, le regard faussement pensif. Selon une certaine interprétation des générations... tu pourrais être considéré comme mon grand oncle, non ?

L'ardeur de Marcus toucha le fond à ce moment précis. Son sourire quitta son visage aussi rapidement que celui d'Oliver arrivait à son maximum. Petit con...

\- Va chier, siffla l'Originel en vidant son verre cul sec.

Piqué au vif, il recula de quelques pas, le regard assassin. Riant aux éclats, Oliver se pencha en avant et verrouilla son regard sur la boule blanche. Il prit son temps, ajusta sa position deux fois, prit une grande inspiration. Puis il tira. Sous le regard incrédule de Marcus, la boule blanche fusa, tapa la bande et propulsa la boule noire dans le trou. Sous le regard incrédule de Marcus, Oliver se redressa, lui adressa un sourire provocateur, se replaça, visa à nouveau et... empocha la boule blanche sans cérémonie.

Satisfait de lui au maximum, Oliver s'approcha de lui, lentement, comme un jeune prédateur. Son sourire narquois agaça immédiatement Marcus. Le plus jeune s'arrêta juste devant lui, puis poussa le vice jusqu'à souffler sur le bout de la queue en lui envoyant un regard suggestif. Marcus roula des yeux.

\- Je crois que tu as quelque chose qui m'appartiens... chantonna Oliver en passant un doigt sur son cou.

\- Calme tes ardeurs, nous sommes en public, cracha Marcus.

\- Oh le mauvais joueur, le nargua Oliver.

Son sourire était agaçant mais le bruit de la porte de bar s'ouvrant attira l'attention de Marcus, qui se souvint alors de la véritable raison de leur présence. Ses yeux sondèrent la foule jusqu'à reconnaitre la silhouette. Il reprit son sérieux instantanément et remit son envie de vengeance à plus tard.

\- Oliver, il vient d'entrer. Silas Bakken. Tu te rappelles ce qu'on a dit ?

Face à lui, le châtain hocha la tête, perdant lui aussi son sourire. Il ferma les yeux et récita lentement les instructions.

\- Rester discret. Essayer de nouer un lien jusqu'à l'hypnotiser et lui faire cracher le morceau. Il est où ?

Marcus l'attira à lui, et le fit se retourner, prétextant une envie de danser avec lui sur le fond de musique. Ainsi, ils ressemblaient à un couple ordinaire venu s'amuser le samedi soir. Marcus embrassa sa nuque.

\- Le blond au bar.

\- Ils sont presque tous blond ici, répliqua Oliver.

Il sursauta quand Marcus le mordit légèrement, signe qu'il commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

\- Chemise apocalyptiquement laide, ajouta Marcus en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Jaune et bleue ? Ça pique un peu les yeux mais j'aime bien...

\- Tant que tu y es, vous allez parler tricot aussi ? railla le plus vieux.

\- Je t'emmerde, crétin. Oh, regarde !

Marcus releva lentement les yeux et fixa leur cible accoudée au bar. Sa gestuelle était très maniérée et à ne pas se tromper, son regard était concentré sur un groupe de jeune hommes qui discutaient vivement.

\- Il est gay, constata Oliver.

\- Ou alors à la manière dont il regarde le groupe, c'est un dangereux psychopathe, commenta Marcus, beaucoup plus réfléchis.

\- Il est pour moi, lança Oliver en se dégageant de son étreinte.

L'Originel le retint immédiatement par le poignet, les sourcils froncés.

\- Même pas en rêve. _Je_ m'en occupe. _Toi_ tu fais attention à ne pas t'attirer d'ennuis. Ça devrait déjà te prendre tout ton temps...

\- Ha. Ha. Ha. Je suis mort de rire. Laisse-moi essayer. J'ai une idée en plus, fit Oliver en laissant trainer son regard sur le bar.

\- Tes idées craignent.

\- Je suis mort à cause d'une des tiennes, répliqua Oliver du tac-au-tac.

La remarque suffit à ce Marcus reste sans voix un instant et Oliver sembla la regretter aussitôt. Gêné, il fourra la queue de billard dans les mains de Marcus et se faufila entre les clients du soir. D'un geste agacé, Marcus fit signe qu'il voulait un nouveau verre tout en se laissant tomber sur une banquette.

 **oOo**

 **Deux heures plus tard...**

\- A titre indicatif, je tiens à souligner que de toutes les idées stupides que tu as déjà pu avoir, celle-ci arrive en tête de liste ! siffla Marcus en se hissant avec difficulté sur la branche supérieure de l'arbre.

Perché beaucoup plus haut dans le grand chêne, Oliver se contenta de lui prendre le bras pour l'aider à se hisser à ses côtés. La main poisseuse de sang glissa mais Oliver usa de toutes ses forces pour l'agripper et le soulever. Il était en nage malgré le froid mordant de la nuit, et le poids à demi-mort qu'était Marcus était un cruel handicap dans leur fuite. Se cacher au sommet d'un arbre n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée, mais au moins les chasseurs passeraient directement leur chemin. Quand Oliver annoncé son plan, Marcus, alors déjà blessé, lui avait craché qu'il fallait être totalement con pour se percher dans un arbre. Oliver s'était défendu en argumentant que les chasseurs penseraient la même chose et n'iraient pas les y chercher.

\- J'essaie juste de nous sauver la peau, connard ! grogna le châtain, puis il s'adoucit en regardant son compagnon. Montres-moi ta jambe...

L'hybride lui envoya un regard menaçant et, l'espace d'un instant ses yeux brillèrent dans l'obscurité. Nullement effrayé par ses démonstrations habituelles, Oliver se tourna à califourchon et se rapprocha de lui. Marcus empestait le sang et le rapide bandage qu'ils avaient fait dans l'urgence était imbibé de liquide rouge. C'était une calamité. En resserrant ses cuisses autour de la branche pour se maintenir en équilibre, il se pencha et batailla pour dénouer le tissus. Lorsque ses doigts écartèrent le bandage, Oliver grimaça de l'immonde odeur qui se dégageait de la plaie.

\- C'est comment ? demanda Marcus qui, à moitié retourné, guettait l'arrivée de leurs poursuivants sous les branchages.

Oliver eut une immense grimace de dégoût suivit d'un haut-le-cœur en découvrant la blessure. Il la recouvrit immédiatement et détourna le regard.

\- Oh putain, c'est dégueulasse...

\- Comme toi, répondit l'hybride du tac-au-tac.

\- J'ai compris que c'est de ma faute, c'est bon ! s'insurgea Oliver. Maintenant est-ce qu'on peut passer à autre chose ?

\- Ferme-là. Ils approchent.

Le bruit d'une foulée de pas rapides se fit entendre et Oliver se figea pour ne rien révéler de sa présence. Les chasseurs se rapprochaient, et Oliver en voyait déjà un quadriller la zone, pointant l'orée des arbres avec son viseur mortel, l'arme en joue. Une bouffée de colère monta en lui et il retint un grognement primitif dans sa gorge. L'odeur de Marcus changea subtilement, plus piquante et suintant de désir de mort. Le meneur en bas était celui qui avait blessé Marcus d'une balle trempée dans l'aconit, empêchant la cicatrisation en plus d'une douleur sans nom. Les deux hybrides regardèrent en contrebas l'homme faire un tour sur lui même, imité par huit de ses compagnons. Tous étaient là, avançant à pas de loups comme s'ils espéraient pouvoir les attraper. Les températures de la Norvège étaient très basse en cette fin d'octobre, mais au moins il ne neigeait et les imbéciles piétinaient leurs traces dans la terre humide, effaçant toute preuve du passage des deux hybrides.

Grace à sa vision nocturne, Oliver vit que Marcus avait fermé les yeux et prenait de grandes inspirations nasales. Il frémit en reconnaissant la situation : Marcus se gorgeait de leurs odeurs pour pouvoir les repérer et les tuer un à un plus tard. Pour une fois, Oliver était d'accord avec lui. Le jeune hybride les regarda échanger de discrets signes, sans doutes pour communiquer sans se faire entendre - ce qui était inutile si on les observait d'en haut. Oliver connaissait le code, c'était un raccourcit de la langue des signes que Marcus lui avait appris à utiliser pour communiquer dans le noir en cas de danger. Le meneur leur indiqua que la zone était libre, et ils s'éloignèrent vers le nord.

Ils attendirent néanmoins un bon quart d'heure de plus, immobiles dans le noir, et ne bougèrent que lorsque tout son suspect soit assez éloigné. Les cuisses et le postérieur d'Oliver étaient douloureux et parcourus de fourmis.

\- C'était des novices, murmura Marcus en scrutant l'endroit où les chasseurs s'étaient tenus peu de temps avant. S'ils étaient plus intelligents ils auraient pu lire nos traces.

\- Ouais, ben ils ne l'étaient pas, rétorqua Oliver en luttant pour déchirer ce qui lui restait de chemise. Donne-moi ta jambe, je vais retirer la balle...

L'hybride originel secoua la tête.

\- On s'en tiens au plan de base : d'abord on rentre au loft en sécurité.

\- La blessure te ralentis..., commença Oliver mais un sifflement de la part de Marcus le fit capituler. C'est bon, comme tu veux. Tu te sens de descendre ?

En se dandinant sur la grosse branche, Marcus évalua la hauteur et acquiesça. Oliver le vit froncer les sourcils et serrer sa mâchoire, grommelant que depuis des siècles de chasses à l'homme, il n'avait jamais vécu ça, et qu'il n'y avait forcément qu'avec ce crétin de jeune hybride que ça pouvait lui tomber dessus. Par fierté, il ne demanda pas une seule fois l'aide d'Oliver, se contentant de pester dans sa barbe de deux jours. Puis, alors qu'il était suspendu à peine au-dessus du sol, les deux hybrides se figèrent à l'entente d'un son bien particuliers. Le son d'un fusil que l'on charge. D'instinct, Oliver se ratatina sur la branche et vit Marcus se préparer à fuir, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, une balle le toucha en plein élan et il s'écroula au sol en hurlant de rage et de douleur.

Immédiatement, le sang d'Oliver ne fit qu'un tour. Le jeune loup encore en lui grattait la frontière de son esprit, mais il lutta pour le retenir encore. Il devait avoir les idées claires avant de s'exposer. La colère et le désir de protection firent monter une envie de hurler en lui, et ses doigts déjà griffus lacérèrent la branche pour qu'il se contienne encore un peu. Son esprit alerte repéra trois chasseurs. Un particulièrement fier de lui courrait vers Marcus. Il puait la satisfaction à plein nez, et Oliver le mit en tête de liste sur sa dead-pool. Dès que les autres furent également dans son champ de vision, Oliver bondit d'un coup en rugissant. Il atterrit derrière un premier chasseur qui n'eut pas le temps de se tourner vers lui.

D'un geste précis, Oliver lui lacéra le dos puis lui brisa la nuque sans cérémonie. En moins de cinq secondes, l'homme était déjà mort à ses pieds et le jeune hybride chercha son prochain adversaire. Il choisit la femme qui s'approchait de Marcus et se jeta sur elle immédiatement, griffant et mordant tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée, dans une cacophonie de cris et d'habits déchirés. Toute sa colère et sa haine passa sur elle ; la rage d'avoir blessé son compagnon puis d'avoir eut à supporter son humeur massacrante, le piège qu'ils leur avaient tendus pour les coincer dans les bois...

Il était couvert de sang quand la femme rendit son dernier soupir.

\- Derrière ! cria Marcus devant lui.

En sentant l'air vibrer, Oliver roula au sol. Le dernier gars avait essayé de l'assommer avec le canon de son fusil. Le jeune hybride se redressa d'un coup et saisit l'arme, la tordant pour l'arracher à la poigne de son possesseur. En un temps record, il la retourna, arma, et tira sur l'homme. La détonation retentit dans la forêt et l'homme, touché en pleine poitrine, recula sous le coup et s'écroula à son tour. Oliver lui jeta l'arme dessus, ultime vestige de sa colère.

Son coup de sang retombé, il haleta un instant, ses yeux scrutant la scène de massacre qu'il venait de commettre. Marcus roula le dos, un rictus aux lèvres.

\- C'est dégueulasse, commenta-t-il en grimaçant pour essayer de se relever.

Il échoua misérablement, le visage contracté sous la douleur.

\- Je ne contrôle pas ma force ! répliqua Oliver. Tu veux être le prochain ?

\- Arrêtes, tu m'excites.

Le jeune hybride roula des yeux et se mit à genoux près de lui. Il n'y avait pas de traces visibles du second coup de feu...

\- Le poison te fait dire des conneries... Il t'a touché où ?

\- Fesse gauche, grogna Marcus.

Oliver pensa d'abord à un sarcasme, puis le regard menaçant de Marcus lui fit comprendre qu'il disait la vérité. Il tenta de réprimer un rire, mais son corps fut secoué de spasmes alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre. Pour la peine, son compagnon eut un grondement peu amène.

\- Si tu rigoles, je t'arrache les tripes ! avertit l'hybride Originel.

\- Fermes-là, tu me soules, osa répliquer Oliver. Les coups de feu ont dû alerter les autres, on doit rentrer d'abord au loft.

\- Je ne peux pas marcher. Retires les deux balles.

Oliver ravala une pique bien sentie et se contenta de le faire rouler sur le ventre, sans délicatesse. Marcus jura et Oliver grimaça à la vue de la plaie. Retirer les balles du corps de Marcus n'était pas la chose la plus agréable qui soit mais elle était nécessaire, surtout si cette dernière était enduite de poison comme l'autre. Il lui fallut une grande inspiration et une intense maitrise de lui-même pour retirer la première balle. De douleur, Marcus laboura la terre quand elle ressortit tandis qu'Oliver la jetait au loin. La saleté lui avait brulé les doigts. Précipitamment, Oliver retourna à nouveau Marcus et réitéra l'opération avec celle dans sa cuisse. L'Originel se cambra en retenant un grondement dans sa gorge puis siffla de soulagement lors de sa libération. La cicatrisation commença immédiatement.

\- Dis pas merci surtout, râla Oliver en essuyant ses mains sur le dernier espace encore propre de sa tenue.

Assis sur le sol, Marcus tendait l'oreille en massant sa cuisse blessée. Il réfléchissait à toute allure à la meilleure manière de se sortir du merdier dans lequel Oliver les avait fourré. A croire que le Père Kerian ne lui avait jamais appris à ne pas suivre les inconnus... Voilà où ils en étaient !

\- Je ne veux pas te presser, mais ils approchent, murmura Oliver.

\- Quel animal est capable de distancer neuf chasseurs dans la nuit ? interrogea alors Marcus.

La réponse était évidente. Oliver soupira.

\- J'aimais bien ma tenue...

\- Elle était moche, trancha Marcus.

Le plus jeune lui adressa un doigt d'honneur bien sentit, puis ses yeux se mirent à luire d'une lueur dorée sauvage.

Lorsque le premier groupe de chasseur tomba les cadavres massacrés, les deux loups les avaient déjà distancés à travers les arbres.

 **oOo**

Oliver passa plus d'une heure sous la douche à nettoyer méticuleusement chaque parcelle de son corps, frottant le sang séché qui avait traversé ses vêtements et la boue récoltée lors de sa course dans les bois. Lorsqu'il quitta la cabine de douche moderne, de la buée recouvrait les immenses baies vitrées du loft à cause de l'importante différence de températures entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur. Même les températures les plus basses qu'il avait connu à la Nouvelle Orléans ne rivalisaient en rien avec l'automne norvégien. Plus par confort que par réelle nécessité, il enfila un doux peignoir molletonné et traversa la chambre, marquant le parquet de l'empreinte de ses pieds nus mouillés. En travers la chambre, Marcus dormait déjà sur le lit. Allongé sous le ventre, un bras sous son estomac et l'autre enserrant son oreiller, il s'était écroulé dès leur arrivée, encore nu après leur transformation. Après avoir résisté au maximum, son métabolisme avait besoin de temps pour éliminer le poison qui le ralentissait.

Sans perdre de temps, Oliver quitta son peignoir et enfila un simple bas de jogging avant de rejoindre la cuisine. Pour leur séjour en Norvège, Marcus avait insisté pour ne louer que des studios ou des lofts meublés, uniquement sur de courtes périodes et toujours payées en liquides pour leur éviter d'être repérés. Cependant, le contexte particuliers de leur mission dans la petite ville avait fait qu'ils devaient rester plus longtemps que prévu, alors le brun avait préféré favoriser leur petit confort. Aussi le loft situé au sommet d'un petit immeuble rénové possédait un certain charme où les nobles matériaux de constructions côtoyaient un mobilier plus design. Oliver avait tout de suite eut un coup de cœur pour la cabine de douche et s'était promis d'en avoir une pareille dans son petit appartement au dessus de son bar...

Tiraillé par la faim malgré son immense fatigue, Oliver ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en sortit une pochette de sang entière. Le groupe AB n'était pas son préféré, mais il ferait l'affaire pour ce soir. En se trainant jusqu'au lit, il ouvrit la pochette et en avala une longue gorgée, appréciant le goût et la douceur de la texture sur sa langue et le long de sa gorge. Un frisson de plaisir agita ses épaules tandis qu'un immense sentiment de bien-être détendait son corps. La tentation de terminer la pochette tout seul et d'un coup était pressante, mais Marcus l'avait prévenu du danger que cela entrainerait : trop de sang pouvait le rendre accro et modifier son comportement et la couleur de ses yeux sur le long terme.

Le jeune homme avait trouvé Marcus très dur au début, avant de comprendre qu'il faisait ça pour l'aider. Il était sec avec Oliver lorsque ce dernier louchait un peu trop sur les nuques des passants. Une fois même, il lui avait brisé le bras quand Oliver avait perdu le contrôle. La douleur l'avait ramené à la réalité et il avait lâché d'un coup l'homme qu'il tenait. Marcus l'avait hypnotisé le pauvre gars pour qu'il n'en garde aucun souvenir avant de le renvoyer chez lui. Une fois, alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour sur le parquet d'un studio récemment loué, Oliver s'était laissé emporté et avait faillis mordre Marcus. Ce dernier avait grondé de mécontentement et l'avait retourné le temps de continuer son affaire, mais le soir même, Oliver avait été envoyé dormir sur le canapé. C'était profondément injuste pour lui, car Marcus avait le droit de le mordre, lui.

En attendant, s'il pouvait se nourrir aux pochettes de sang, Oliver avait l'interdiction formelle de mordre pour se nourrir - le cas de la défense et de l'attaque étant particuliers. Oliver se freina alors, préférant donner le reste à son compagnon qui en avait plus besoin que lui. Le sang donnerai à son organisme plus de forces pour éliminer le poison.

Oliver grimpa alors sur le lit et s'allongea sur le flanc, à côté de Marcus dont il secoua doucement l'épaule pour l'enjoindre à se nourrir lui aussi.

\- Eh, appela-t-il.

Un simple grognement lointain lui répondit, mais Marcus ne bougea pas. Son cœur tapait doucement entre ses côtes, signe de son profond sommeil. Changeant de tactique, Oliver ramena la pochette à ses lèvres et la pressa entre ses doigts, aspirant une grande quantité de liquide avant de se redresser pour reposer l'emballage vide sur la table basse. Cependant, au lieu d'avaler le liquide, il le garda dans sa bouche, puis se rallongea lentement contre Marcus. Sa peau se pressa contre la sienne et il appliqua avec tendresse ses lèvres encore écarlate sur celle de l'hybride. Devant l'absence de réaction, il réitéra le geste en frôlant cette fois la nuque de Marcus du bout des doigts. Cette fois, la peau se grêla sous son toucher et le pouls sembla légèrement s'emballer. Un minuscule bout de langue rose franchit les lèvres de Marcus et redessina le contour de celles d'Oliver, avec une application gourmande. Marcus eut une grande inspiration appréciatrice, comme s'il reniflait un bon vin, et lorsqu'il ouvrit ses paupières, le doré de ses yeux était presque totalement caché par ses pupilles dilatées. Son visage était encore marqué par la fatigue, mais son envie de dormir semblait s'être volatilisée.

Le regard brûlant d'un désir éveillé, Marcus se tourna sur le dos, le menton tendu vers Oliver. Il quémanda un nouveau baiser du bout des lèvres, que son compagnon lui offrit avec joie. Puis, en se penchant un peu plus au dessus de lui, Oliver prit son visage en coupe et caressa un instant ses joues barbues, avant de laisser filer quelque perles écarlates entre ses lèvres, lesquelles ruisselèrent le long de sa mâchoire avant de goûter sur les lèvres envieuses de son compagnon. Lorsque la première goutte tomba sur le menton de Marcus, Oliver sentit son désir monter en flèche, saturant son nez devenu délicat. Marcus se redressa vivement et, d'une main derrière sa nuque, attira Oliver à lui pour un baiser fougueux. Sa langue força un passage entre ses dents, partant taquiner sa langue alors qu'il mordait presque ses lèvres avec avidité, s'accaparant le sang contenu dans la bouche d'Oliver.

Satisfait de la tournure des évènements, Oliver passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Marcus et se laissa faire lorsque ce dernier se rallongea, l'entrainant à sa suite. A cause de l'heure tardive et de la fatigue, l'ardeur de leurs baisers se calma pour laisser la place à une étreinte plus intime, tandis qu'ils se lovaient l'un contre l'autre. Oliver aimait emmêler leurs jambes alors que Marcus préférait quand à lui enserrer sa taille, les pouces de ses mains massant doucement le bas de ses reins.

\- Je n'ai pas aimé te voir draguer Silas au bar, murmura Marcus tandis que ses doigts redessinaient la courbe de la hanche d'Oliver.

\- 'Toute façon ça n'a pas marché : il a essayé de nous tuer, répondit Oliver en fermant les yeux, la tête posé au creux de l'épaule de Marcus.

Ce dernier eut un léger ricanement sarcastique.

\- Il va falloir revoir nos plan et surtout notre couverture. Samain est dans quatre jours.

\- Il va surtout falloir qu'on apprenne à travailler en équipe, répliqua Oliver. Je n'aurais pas dû essayer de l'attirer dehors...

\- C'était stupide, approuva Marcus sans compassion. Quittes à fricoter avec lui, tu aurais au moins pu lui voler ses clés, comme c'était prévu.

\- C'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire, se défendit Oliver. Je ne savais pas qu'il allait m'amener dans les bois pour nous traquer après.

La paume de Marcus remonta lentement sur son dos avant de le talocher d'un coup sec à l'arrière du crâne.

\- Le Père Kerian ne t'as pas appris qu'il ne fallait pas suivre les inconnus ?

\- Je préfère quand tu dormais, bouda Oliver. Tu étais moins chiant...

L'Originel lui adressa un sourire mesquin.

\- Si tu me promets un autre réveil comme celui-ci, je me rendors immédiatement.

Ce fut au tour d'Oliver de ricaner un instant. Il se lova un peu plus contre Marcus, appréciant la chaleur de sa peau et le silence confortable qui s'installa. Le torse de Marcus se soulevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration, berçant Oliver dans le mouvement alors que ses pensées vagabondaient.

Dès leur arrivée en Norvège, Marcus et lui avaient beaucoup voyagé. Leur priorité était alors de fuir l'influence de Jedusor et d'éviter d'être repérés par d'éventuels Mangemorts à leur recherche. Depuis leur départ, Theodore et Blaise se relayaient pour maintenir leur signature invisible, rendant leur localisation impossible à trouver à l'aide de plusieurs puissants sortilèges. Cependant, afin d'être sûr de brouiller tout signal, il s'était déplacés beaucoup de fois dans les terres, évitant les grandes villes pendant plus d'un mois. Être éloigné de la civilisation s'était révélé d'autant plus bénéfique qu'Oliver apprenait tout juste à contrôler sa nouvelle nature. Ses yeux étaient restés assez longtemps écarlates avant de reprendre leur couleur caramel, et la situation entre lui et Marcus avait été tendue les premiers jours avant qu'ils ne retrouvent un semblant de complicité.

Ce qu'Oliver préférait dans leur séjours, c'était quand Marcus l'emmenait dans des bois reculés. Là, ils se déshabillaient et Marcus apprenait au jeune hybride à se transformer instinctivement, sans se bloquer ni se brider comme il l'avait fait la première fois. Oliver se souvenait des heures passées à se concentrer pour lancer la transformation, mais encore plus à essayer de ne pas succomber à l'animal lorsqu'il était sous sa forme lupine. Les premières fois, Marcus avait eut besoin de l'attaquer pour maintenir sa part humaine consciente. D'autres fois, ils avaient simplement joués ensemble, le jeune loup en lui n'aspirant qu'à bondir, mordiller et attraper pour apprendre à se battre, explorer et développer sa force. Les émotions ressenties sous forme animale étaient puissantes par leur simplicité. Transformé avec Marcus, Oliver était tout simplement heureux, un peu foufou des fois. Ce qui était dommage, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas rester trop longtemps transformé. Marcus disait qu'il était encore trop jeune, et que le loup pouvait facilement prendre le dessus sur sa conscience. Aussi, les transformations étaient occasionnelles et Marcus le surveillait de très près. La prochaine fois, Marcus lui avait promis qu'il lui apprendrait à chasser. Oliver en était excité d'avance.

Mais s'ils avaient était très centrés sur leur fuite et l'apprentissage d'Oliver, ils n'avait pas oublié leur mission première quand à leur séjour en Norvège : retrouver le cercueil de la mère de Marcus. La prophétie annoncée par Theodore était claire : le seul moyen d'empêcher la cérémonie sacrificielle de Jedusor était de rendre le corps de Narcissa à la Terre. Oliver n'avait pas trop compris en quoi cela les sauverai, mais il avait été témoins des nombreux débats entre les frères au téléphone. Marcus et Draco n'avaient jamais remis le corps de leur mère à la Terre pour l'empêcher de gagner les Ancêtres de l'Autre Côté. A l'époque, ils avaient jugés que les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses si Narcissa rejoignait les Ancêtres, car elle ne serait plus alors prisonnière de son corps, et deviendrait une source de canalisation d'un puissance trop dangereuse si elle était mal exploitée.

Cependant, lorsque Marcus et Oliver étaient arrivés à l'emplacement du cercueil, ils s'étaient heurtés à un problème de taille. Une immense maison d'architecte avait été construite dessus, légèrement en dehors du village. Oliver avait proposé d'y entrer par effraction mais Marcus lui avait rappelé un fait plutôt embêtant : ils ne pouvaient pas entrer dans une propriété privée sans y être invités. A cet effet, il avait été décidé qu'ils se feraient passer pour de jeunes investisseurs afin de pénétrer dans la grande maison d'architecte. L'argent avait toujours attiré les gens, et la famille semblait plutôt riche pour avoir pu construire un tel bâtiment.

Mais la soirée avait été un échec total duquel ressortait une morale au goût amer : ils auraient du s'en tenir au plan d'origine. Oliver s'était fait avoir comme un débutant en suivant le fils de la maison dans les bois. Des hommes les y attendaient, et ils avaient pris Oliver pour cible. Marcus était resté en retrait au début, aussi les personnages à avoir vu son visage faisaient partie du petit groupe qu'Oliver avait massacré. Si la couverture d'Oliver était grillée, Marcus avait une chance de s'en sortir et se rattraper le coup s'il s'y prenait en finesse...

Dans tous les cas, ils n'avaient que quatre jours avant Samain - appelée Halloween de nos jours. Depuis la découverte de ses origines, Oliver appréhendait cette date. Après tant d'année à prier une tombe vide marquée d'une fausse date et d'un faux nom de famille, il ne savait pas trop encore comment il allait gérer l'évènement.

Comme s'il avait sentit son cheminement de pensées, Marcus resserra un peu plus Oliver contre lui et lui baisa la tempe, chassant ses pensées de son esprit. Leur étreinte confortable et chaleureuse, ainsi que la fatigue des évènements accumulés eurent raison de lui, et il s'endormit rapidement.

 **oOo**

 _« Samain est la fête celtique survenant après Lugnasad, marquant l'entrée en période sombre - la saison des pluies, où les jours raccourcissent. Jamais une fête n'aura aussi bien portée son nom et marqué un évènement. La période sombre que nous avons vécu après notre transformation semble à peine toucher à sa fin. La Nouvelle Orléans est pleine de surprise, les familles anciennes connaissent les légendes d'où qu'elles viennent. Beaucoup sont françaises, irlandaises, écossaises. La ville cosmopolite pourrait à quelque chose d'attirant. Elle envoute, charme par sa mixité et les espèces qui s'y côtoient. Elle donne envie de la protéger, de l'aimer, presque. Je ne crois pas avoir trouvé meilleur foyer, mais elle est encore jeune, et ne demande qu'à être développée pour devenir parfaite. Il y a là un challenge de taille, mais je pense que nous serons aptes à réussir à faire de cette ville un paradis pour toutes les espèces. Peut-être serons-nous alors considérés comme des dieux, ou des saints ?_ 1721 »_

Perché sur une des barrières du centre équestre, Adrian décida qu'il avait assez trifouillé les journaux intimes de Marcus pour la journée, alors il le laissa en équilibre sur la barrière. La plupart du temps, Adrian était partisan de la vie simplifiée. Il préférait vivre dans le présent, remettait ses choix au hasard, car c'était plus marrant ainsi, se laissait tout simplement guider par ses envies et ses ressentis. Cependant, il y avait des fois, lorsqu'il n'avait plus aucun repère, où il prenait plaisir à se raccrocher au passé. Les vieux journaux de Draco, mais surtout ceux de Marcus, étaient alors des points d'ancrages auxquels il accordait une valeur toute particulière. Il prenait alors un plaisir presque enfantin à lire les lignes italiques qui donnaient vie à ses souvenirs, lui rappelant même les plus précieux de ses souvenirs d'enfants. Un moyen de fuir le quotidien oppressant qui régnait sur la ville.

Son téléphone se mit à vibrer, le tirant de ses pensées. et Adrian tapota son pantalon à la recherche de l'appareil. S'il avait d'abord été fasciné par le petit bijoux de technologie de son téléphone portable, il avait encore toutefois quelques difficultés à le prendre main. L'appareil était trop grand et il avait pris la mauvaise habitude de l'oublier lorsqu'il l'avait sur lui - en témoignait d'ailleurs l'écran démolis depuis qu'il s'était assit dessus sans faire exprès. Son doigt dû tapoter plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne puisse lire le message de Draco. Selon les messages que Marcus envoyait de temps en temps à Blaise à l'aide d'un vieil appareil prépayé, les deux hybrides avaient été attaqués lors d'une tentative de récupérer le cercueil mais ils s'en étaient ressortis relativement indemnes. Le message disait qu'ils feraient une nouvelle tentative où Marcus se présenterait comme un démarcheur en assurances. Intérieurement, Adrian espéra qu'ils réussissent. Le chantage des Ancêtres les obligeaient à céder dans un premier temps, mais ils pourraient toujours se rattraper plus tard.

Après avoir consultés l'heure, Adrian sauta d'un bond de la clôture et fourra son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jeans. Il était l'heure de rentrer Titan. Depuis le départ de Marcus, Adrian mettait un point d'honneur à entretenir l'animal. La bestiole toute en muscle avait besoin de se dépenser, et même si Adrian était un bien piètre monteur, il lui permettait au moins de se dépenser dans des courses folles. Portant ses doigts à sa bouche comme Marcus lui avait appris, Adrian siffla fort pour appeler l'animal. A peine plus de lui dans le pré, Titan releva la tête vers lui avant de se détourner pour mâchouiller des herbes hautes. Sale bête.

Sentant l'agacement pointer le bout de son nez, Adrian réitéra alors le geste, sifflant plus fort cette fois. Titan renâcla, avant de se redresser comme un possédé, Adrian eut un mouvement instinctif de recul en le voyant remuer comme un fou, les oreilles en arrières, frappant l'herbe de son sabot. C'est alors qu'Adrian le sentit. Comme si l'odeur avait été masquée depuis tout ce temps, elle envahit l'espace autour de lui et Adrian paniqua d'en reconnaitre au moins trois d'entre elles.

Il resta immobiles, les bras prêts à frapper, tous les sens en éveil. Les odeurs étaient là, toutes autour de lui, même s'il ne pouvait pas les voir ni les sentir physiquement. Elles se déplaçaient autour de lui et Adrian du fermer les yeux pour se concentrer au maximum. Soudain, il fut projeté en arrière, comme si une force invisible lui rentrait dedans. Alors, comme si l'enchantement qui maintenaient les silhouettes invisibles se volatilisait, les corps de fumées des Mangemorts de Jeudusor se matérialisèrent. Se sachant en position de faiblesse, Adrian se releva et essaye de filer le plus rapidement possible vers le bâtiment qui abritait les chevaux car il était magiquement protégé.

Il n'eut pas le temps de passer la clôture du pré.

Une silhouette du fumée le faucha au niveau des jambes, l'envoyant rouler dans l'herbe. Sans se laisser abattra, Adrian se redressa avant d'être à nouveau percuté de plein fouet. Chaque fois qu'il essayait de se remettre en marche, les Mangemorts le coulaient au sol, l'abattant avec violence jusqu'à lui faire perdre le sens de l'orientation. Il était pris au piège, comme assaillit par une armée de mouches qui faisaient sa taille. Un coup plus intense que les autres fit percuter sa tête contre la clôture, le sonnant sur le coup. Il s'écroula au sol, immobile, l'esprit dans le vague. Quand il tenta de forcer son corps à se relever une nouvelle fois, son oreille lui fit parvenir le son horripilant de la voix de Jedusor.

Une psalmodie en ancien langage. A l'entente du chant, Adrian se figea d'anticipation, puis son corps s'arqua alors qu'une douleur vive semblait déchirer ses os. Son corps se convulsa sous les vagues de douleurs, mais Adrian refusa de laisser échapper un cri. Le regard absent, Jedusor s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, continuant son chant douloureux. Parcourus de spasmes violents, Adrian le regarda, impuissant, passer la main dans son manteau pour en sortir une sorte de poignard dont la lame avait la forme d'un os tranchant.

\- " _Le sang de l'ennemi pris par la force..._ " récita Jedusor avant que sa lame ne fonde sur Adrian.

Malgré tous ses efforts pour se retenir, le hurlement d'Adrian retentit dans le centre vide.

* * *

 _Petit retour bien en douceur, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Ce premier chapitre fait office de prologue, c'est le plus cours de l'histoire à ce jour._

 _Si vous êtes totalement paumés, c'est normal, le plus gros de l'intrigue va vraiment se développer à partir du prochain chapitre ;)_

 _Ceux qui suivent la page y ont déjà eu ces notes, mais pour les autres les voici :_

 _ **x** Nombre de chapitre : Aux alentours d'une vingtaine, comme pour TO (sauf modifications ultérieures)_

 _ **x** Longueur des chapitres : Comme pour TO, excepté qu'il n'y aura pas de prologue. Vous plongez immédiatement, les enfants !_

 _ **x** Influences/Inspirations :  
\- The Originals (sans déconner...),  
\- Teen Wolf (depuis le temps que ça me démange),  
\- Edda Ancien (mythologie nordique les enfants !)  
\- Et tant qu'on y est, un peu de Fullmetal Alchemist aussi.  
 **x** Rythme de parution : Sans commentaire... Je préfère ne pas en donner pour me donner le temps de bien rédiger mes textes et vous proposer quelque chose de bien abouti et de qualité ;_

 _ **x** Personnages : Les mêmes, avec quelques nouveaux pour l'intrigue, et même le come-back de certains 😏_

 _ **x** Couples : On revient sur les bases, hein, donc FlintWood, Drarry, et je m'en garde deux petits nouveaux sous le coudes._

 _ **x** Rating : M BIEN ÉVIDEMMENT ! Donc lemon, langage cru, charcutage en tout genre... un peu la signature de l'histoire, z'êtes habitués avec cette ambiance non ?_

 _ **x** L'intrigue : Elle se fera en deux parties, comme une saison 2A et 2B même si elles se suivront directement dans le temps._

 _ **x** Suite : Haha non, je déconnes : pas de suites. Always and Forever sera le volet final._

 _Sur ce... à bientôt ?_


End file.
